


I'd go anywhere with you

by zian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, How Do I Tag, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zian/pseuds/zian
Summary: (Lena's note to self: Never trust a Luthor that isn't you.)"What was that?!" Lena panics."Nothing dangerous. Just wanted to make sure that you come, peacefully." She heard Lex says.Her vision starts to blur and her legs are getting weak. "No." She says, as the last thing she she saw is Lex walking back towards Kara.Then everything went black.





	I'd go anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. This is inspired by that article that says the sg writers are gonna introduce Lex Luthor and he might unwittingly bring Supercorp closer. English isn't my first language, so if there's any grammatical errors, point it out and I'll correct it. I hope you like it.

Lena woke with a start. The dark lit room is not helping with the pounding headache she currently have. She tries to move but she couldn't due to the fact that she's tied to a column. She's trying to remember what the hell happened when she hears a sudden movement on her right side. 

She saw Kara. Or rather, as she recently discovered, Supergirl. She's tied to another column next to her. Her head is bowed, blonde hair covering her face. She heard her groan slightly and then Kara raised her head. Lena first saw the dried blood smeared from the side of her face. Seeing that, Lena remembers why they're both where they are now as a flood of memories came back.

\---

Kara came to her office last night, after successfully avoiding her for a week, trying to explain why she hid the superhero and superpowered alien part of herself.

Contrary to what Kara believes _(Kara's opening line was, 'Lena, I know your angry')_ , Lena's not angry for the hiding part. She believes everyone deserves to have secrets for themselves and Kara doesn't owe her anything. Lena is more upset due to fact that, for almost two years of friendship, Kara wasn't truly herself when she's with her. It made Lena ask herself if Kara was acting a part around her. It made her question if their friendship was ever truthful. So yes, the avoidance was necessary.

But before they could start to explain themselves, a blast in her office door rings in her ears. Suddenly, she's wrapped tightly in Kara's arms. Her body protecting her from whatever that was. She heard Kara ask her if she was okay. She nodded and sneaked a peek from the blonde's shoulder. She couldn't see anything around the smoke but she heard him loud and clear.

"Lena, my dear sister, Lena."

Lena's blood run cold. She stilled in her spot and her hold on Kara tightens. Kara squeezed her hand back and Lena's never been more thankful that she was there.

The smoke cleared and Lena saw him, standing rather proudly with a sinister grin on his face. 

Lex Luthor.

When she heard the news of his escape a week ago, she knew he'd come for her. So she made necessary preparations for him. Which also made avoiding Kara easier. Lena thought that Kara doesn't need to be involved in her family drama. But no such luck, Lex caught her with the most important person in her life. She can't do anything that will endager Kara. 

Lena realized that she should be scared. The world's most hateful genocidal maniac is in the room with her. But she isn't, not when Kara's still holding her hand and is about ready to rip his head off. She looks at Lena, silently asking her for a plan. It's really not the time, but her heart swells with affection because Kara is letting her handle him. Kara trusts her. Lena can't be afraid after that. So, she faces her brother head on. 

"What do you want, Lex?" She bitingly asked.

"Aww, I missed you too, sis." He put his hand on his chest and grins wider.

"I won't let you hurt her." Kara strongly said. The silent threat of doing everything in her power to keep Lena safe is clearly conveyed.

"My, my, Lena. You got yourself a super... _friend._ " He regarded them both. His gaze fell to their still connected hands. Lena thought she saw the affectionate look he used to give her when he was still her loving brother. But it was gone so quickly and a more sinister look plastered on his face. "I knew you had it in you. To manipulate someone to die for you. I could have never pull that off. I have never been more proud, Lena."

"I don't need your pride, Lex. I need you to leave. Before I let Kara eviscerate you." Lena tried uselessly to intimidate him. She prayed to whatever gods listening to let Kara leave unscathed. But Lena's never been lucky.

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Lex pulled an alien looking gun and shot Kara. 

"Kara!"

In the movies, this is the part where everything slows down but for Lena, it was only a matter of seconds when Kara was blasted on the wall and fell on the floor unconscious. There was a moment where Lena couldn't move because Kara looked lifeless and she's afraid that she is. But she steeled herself and ran to Kara.

She's alive. She's unconscious but she's alive. That's all that matters.

Though there's a gash on her forehead and her kryptonian blood is slowly dripping from the side of her face. Lena blanched at the sight. Kara shouldn't have bled. She's invincible. 

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing serious. Just a precaution. See this gun? It strips her off her powers." He excitedly explained like some boy who got a shining new toy. It angered Lena more.

She looked at Lex with new found strength powered by pure hatred for hurting Kara. "I will fucking kill you with my bare hands."

Lex chuckles, "That's really cute, Lena. We both know that you don't have it in you." He said mockingly.

"You don't know me. Not anymore. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh Lena, I'm your big brother, of course I know you. Maybe more than you know yourself." He said condescendingly. "And I certainly know that if I tell you I would spare her if you willingly come with me, then you will. Am I right, Lena?"

Lena doesn't want to prove him right. But he is. She'd sacrifice herself for Kara. It's an easy decision to make. She needs Kara to be far from them anyway. It's easier to fight against her brother when she's not worrying about Kara's safety.

"Okay. I'll come with you. But if you so much as touch a single strand of her hair. I'll make you regret escaping prison. Do we have a deal?" Lena laced her voice with all the venom she could muster to let him know she's not fucking around.

"I expected nothing else, Lena. We have deal." 

If there's one more thing Lex values more other than his pride, it's his words. He never breaks a promise. Lena believes she could trust him on that.

"The DEO is gonna be here in a few minutes. We need to leave, Lena. Say goodbye to your friend."

Lena ignored him. She cradled Kara in her arms. She's not gonna say goodbye. "I will see you again, Kara. I promise."

She kissed the blonde's forehead. She took a minute to stare at her friend's face before she slowly lay her down the floor. She could see Lex watching them with a bemused look on his face. Then came the impatient urge for them to go.

Lena got up and faced him again. "Let's go, then."

Lex gestured to the blasted door, "After you, my dear sister."

"No, I'm walking right behind you." Lena said to make sure that he won't pull one on her.

He grins playfully at her. "Okay, fair enough."

He walked ahead and Lena cast a final glance at Kara, then followed Lex.

Just as she step outside her office, she felt a stinging pain in the back of her neck. She whirled around so fast it gave her whiplash. Then she saw Lillian, holding an empty syringe. 

(Lena's note to self: Never trust a Luthor that isn't you.)

"What was that?!" Lena panics.

"Nothing dangerous. Just wanted to make sure that you come, peacefully." She heard Lex says.

Her vision starts to blur and her legs are getting weak. "No." She says, as the last thing she she saw is Lex walking back towards Kara.

Then everything went black.

\---

"Lena?" Lena is brought back again in reality as she heard Kara speak.

"I'm here."

"Oh Rao, Lena! What happened?! Lex. Did he do this?" Kara tried to break free from the hold but Lena knows she can't. Kara lost her powers.

Lena nods and tells her what happened.

"Oh. That sucks. What do we do then? Do you have a plan?" Kara hesistanly asks.

Lena glanced around for a moment. She thinks they're in an empty basement. A metal door on her other side is the only way in and out. 

"No, Kara. I have no plan." Lena dejectedly said. She silently blamed herself for their current predicament. She'd been so stupid to still believe in anything Lex says. She's not her once loving brother anymore.

"Well, I'm sure the DEO's doing everything to find us. Everything will be fine, Lena." Kara, ever the optimistic, tries to reassure her.

"I'm sure they are, Kara. But they will only be coming for you." Lena has accepted her fate. She's pretty sure the city won't forgive her for endagaring their hero, the government won't believe her, and their friends will blame her for putting Kara at risk. Lena doesn't deserve to be saved.

"No, we wouldn't even be here if I did my job and protected you. I'm so sorry, Lena." Lena doesn't have the strength to argue. So she nods and looked away from Kara.

"So we wait, then."

 

A few minutes passed, Kara spoke again. "So, uhm, we were talking about something before Lex showed up. Can we talk about it again now, while we wait?"

"Sure, Kara." Lena hopes she could skip this talk. She's pretty sure, it'll only break her heart.

"Okay. Uh, first off all, I'm really sorry for lying about who I really am, Lena. I swear, it's not because I don't trust you. Because I do. I trust you with my life, Lena." Kara tries to explain.

"Then why, Kara?"

"Because I... I wasn't ready to give you up just yet. Lena, you're the only friend I have that I can be just Kara Danvers and I like that I can just be human with you. I like that you don't expect anything from me. I like that the only thing I have to worry about is eating kale, not the whole world. You make me breathe freely and not feel guilty about it. And if there ever was a truer version of myself, it is when I am with you, Lena. You make me feel the world's strongest superhero even when I'm just Kara Danvers, a regular Catco reporter. I really like who I am when I'm with you, Lena... And I know that when I tell you who I really am, I might lose all of that. _I don't wanna lose you, Lena._ " Kara finishes with a heavy sigh. She looked at Lena with the sincerest look in her eyes.

Lena's eyes are slightly wide from the confession. She wasn't expecting that. She didn't know that she has that effect on Kara. Because for her, it was Kara who makes her more human, who doesn't expect anything from her but genuine friendship. It was Kara who constantly believed in her.

"I did want to tell you though, every single time we hang out. But I always chicken out. Then Lex escaped, and you had to know who I really am, in case something like this happens. I promised you once that I will always protect you. Kara Danvers can't protect you, but Supergirl can." Kara continues.

Hearing Kara's confession was overwhelming. Lena's heart is beating a mile a minute because _'just friends'_ don't make confessions like that, do they? Her feelings are all over the place and she couldn't speak.

Kara must have misinterpreted her silence because she spoke again. "I know you're probably mad. But please Lena, give me a chance to win back your friendship."

"I'm not mad, Kara. I can't ever be angry with you. You didn't have to tell me anything." Lena sighs. "I guess, I'm just upset that you felt the need to hide a part of yourself with me." She admitted.

"I'm sorry I got scared, Lena. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I promise to never do that again." Kara said, a determined look on her face.

"Okay." Because what can Lena really say after that. She's weak for a certain blonde superhero with a penchant for reporting.

"Thank you. Can we start over?" For the first time that night, she saw the first ray of hope as Kara shyly smiles at her.

Lena nods.

"Hi! I'm Kara Zor-El. I'm from Krypton. But I've been living on Earth for 13 years now as Kara Danvers. I'm a reporter by day, superhero when the need arises." Kara excitedly says. "I'd shake your hand, but they're inaccessible at the moment." Kara grins after that.

"Hello, Kara. I'm Lena Luthor. CEO of LCorp and Catco Media. Will be committing a fratricide when we get out of here." Lena replies.

Kara snorts, "Not when Alex beats you to it."

For a moment, Lena forgets where they are because she has Kara with her. Alive and smiling at her. And as weird as it feels at the moment, Lena knows that they're gonna be okay.

"I guess both of our luck has run out, huh?" Kara says after.

Confused, Lena asked, "What?"

"It's just most of the time, one of us is in danger and the other saves the day. It's kind of our thing." Kara explains.

"Yeah, well I certainly hope Alex saves the day." 

"She will." Kara promises.

Lena really hopes Alex comes through. She's not ready to lose Kara just yet.

"Hey, Lena? When we get out of here, would you like to go on a vacation with me? I think we both deserve it." Kara asked. Lena could hear the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Where do you have in mind?"

Kara grins, "To my friend, Barry's city. I think you'll enjoy it there."

_"I'd go anywhere with you, Kara."_

\---

On the other side of the room. Two figures are standing in front of the computer monitor watching the two women talk.

Lillian spoke first, "I can't believe you got them to plan their first date."

"Well mother, this is why I am the brains of our operation." Lex smugly replies.

"Lena looks happy."

"Yes, and we make sure to keep it that way. The world has taken so much from her already. We didn't give her a happy childhood, the least we could do is give her the happy ending she deserves."

The original plan was to take Lena with them as they escaped to an island and live off the grid. He knows the world doesn't deserve Lena and that they would only ruin her. But when he saw her with Kara, he knew that the only person that could give Lena happiness is the blonde superhero. Lillian has told him stories of the kind of friendship they have. A special bond that would last through lifetimes. Lex couldn't take it away from her. So a decision has been made. 

"Everything is ready. Should I turn on the location now?" Lilian asked.

"Yes." A beep sounded as Lillian pressed a button. Lex look backed at the monitor once more, he watched as Lena smiled at Kara as she explains something to her. He promised to himself that he will do anything to keep her baby sister happy.

"Let's bounce, mother."

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahhahaha im so sorry


End file.
